


Love Out of Time

by Nan119



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daisysous, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Sousy, Timequake, dousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan119/pseuds/Nan119
Summary: So I fell hard down this rabbit hole. The idea of Daisy finally finding new love after Lincoln. That tangible chemistry between Daisy and Daniel. This will be semi canon. Just some short one-shots about their growing relationship.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 66
Kudos: 368





	1. Goulash

“So that was interesting.” 

Daisy looked over at May. “Huh?” 

“You. You and Daniel.” 

Daisy’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

May stared at her. 

Daisy squirmed. “He’s part of the team now. Just trying to make him feel comfortable.” 

“I bet.” 

“Wait. I thought you couldn’t feel emotions?” 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t remember them, does it? And I’m not blind.” 

Daisy looked back down at her computer screen, ignoring her mentor. 

“He’s a good man. You could do worse.” 

Daisy turned to look at her. “What? No, you got this all wrong. I’m just helping him acclimate. It’s not like that.” 

“Acclimate. That’s a new way to put it.” 

“Wait. Do you think he – that he – did he say something to you?” 

“I told you Daisy. I’m not blind.” 

“It’s not like that. Really.” Daisy slammed her laptop shut and got up. She glared at May and stomped off. 

Daisy settled into the lab, sitting quietly working away on her computer as Jemma and Enoch worked around her. She was looking up Shield history from the 80’s, when she felt a presence near her. She looked up and saw Daniel staring at her. 

He smiled and walked over. “You doing some research?” 

“Yeah. Downloaded files on this decade.” 

“You eat lunch yet.” 

“Um no. I figured I’d grab whatever in a bit.” 

“Well come on. I was about to whip up something.” 

She hesitated thinking about what May said. After all she didn’t want Daniel to think she was offering more than just friendship. 

“You have to eat. I’ll make my famous goulash.” 

Daisy looked around the room. No one was paying them any attention. “Sure. I am kinda hungry.” 

He gave a her a big smile. Her heart sped up. She followed him to the kitchen area. He rummaged through the fridge and cabinets grabbing stuff and then he boiled water on the stove. 

“Can I help?” 

“Sure. I need these onions and tomatoes cut.” He started crumbing ground beef in a frying pan. 

Daisy grabbed a knife and started chopping the onions. She also watched as Daniel deftly moved around the kitchen making the noodles and beef for his dish. She continued dicing the tomatoes and he added both the onions and tomatoes and seasonings to the ground beef. He gave her the job to stir occasionally while he dealt with the noodles. While they were both working closely by the stove, they occasionally touched and no those were not sparks that Daisy felt whenever they bumped each other or touched hands. She couldn’t go there, after all no one knew what Daniel would decide to do on his new journey. There was no guarantee he would stay with them all the way back to the present. Besides, she was still not over Lincoln. Or was she? 

Daniel grinned at her. “Okay I need to add that concoction to the big pot and let everything simmer for about 20 minutes.” He reached around her as she tried to move out of his way, and somehow, she ended up practically in his arms. In his gentle, muscular arms. She tried to move quickly away as he just looked at her curiously. He stopped her. He leaned down and gazed in her eyes asking for permission. She nodded slightly and he continued as he placed a gentle almost chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back and then she initiated a far more passionate kiss leaning into his body. She pulled away quickly as she heard a shuffle. 

They both turned to see LMD Coulson and May standing in the doorway. Daisy felt her face growing hot as she could see Daniel’s turned red. 

“Toldja.” May said blankly and walked into the kitchen. ‘I’m hungry. I hope you made enough for everyone.” 

LMD Coulson just stared in shock at the two agents.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More. These short stories will be about the current season with of course, me taking liberties with the relationships and characters. The whole team and guests may be added as the season progresses and I get inspiration.

“It’s lime green Daisy. Where’s the tie? And white button down? Just a t-shirt?”

“It’s the style Daniel. We have to fit in. It’s undercover, remember?” 

“Suits are not pastel colors. I am not wearing this out in public.” 

Coulson looked over as he checked out his own new clothes. “I’ll trade you my baby blue sport jacket and my white pants and white and yellow striped T-shirt.” 

“You will do no such thing,” May chastised. “The baby blue brings out the color of your fake eyes.” She looked at him stoically. “Besides if I have to wear these hideous shoulder pads on my top, you can suck it up and shut it.” 

“I think you look great May. That purple and red and black top with the tailored black skirt and black heels look amazing on you.” Daisy offered. 

“Hmmpf. Why can’t I wear pants like you?” 

“We’ve been over this. My cover is a young up and coming tech person. I need to exude power. So power suit.” 

“Are you calling me old Daisy?” 

“Uh- n-no-no. Of course not. I’m just younger. And I know the computer lingo.” 

“So no tie at all? Not even a green one? Yellow?” 

Daisy sighed heavily, her voice giving away her frustration. “No tie. It’s just not the business casual look for this decade. 

“Your daughter thinks I’m old Philbot.” May said in a reserved voice. 

“I didn’t say that May. You’re not old May. Geez.” Daisy’s frustrated voice raised higher. “Come on everyone, finish getting ready. We have to go soon.” 

“Are you sure your fake identification cards will get us in Daisy?” 

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” 

“Do you think I’m old Daniel?” 

“Um – no. But relative to Daisy you are. You’re old enough to be her mother.” 

Daisy’s mouth hung open. She grabbed Daniel pulling him away from the others. “Why would you go there. Why would you...” 

“So your boyfriend thinks I’m old too.” Daisy jumped a foot in the air as May spoke coming up directly behind her. 

“Geesh woman. How do you not make a sound?” 

“I’m a spy.” May said practically.

Daisy inadvertently brushed up against May. May looked at her and smiled. “I know dear.” She patted Daisy’s arm and then walked back over to Coulson. 

Daisy called out after her. “And he’s not my boyfriend. We – we are – it’s just...” 

May looked at her. “I know. You’re just helping him to acclimate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will pop up whenever I have a bit of spare time or get inspired. Thanks for reading.


	3. Logically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens, History and tech, oh my.

Daisy was sitting working away at her computer while Coulson and Sousa were talking. They were discussing what the chronicoms had done so far trying to guess what the next target might be. The conversation turned to the younger Malick, Nathaniel, who unfortunately had gotten away. He had been whisked away by the chronicoms. 

“I’m just glad you both got away with minimal damage,” Coulson said. 

“Offering myself as the powered individual was strategic. It bought us some time. And the little psycho didn’t see who threw those Chronicoms into the wall. So it was a safe bet that playing up his bias about women would help our cause.” 

“Well I am grateful. It was quick thinking and you’re very impressive in a fight.” Daisy interrupted. 

He smiled at her. “Well so far Daisy Johnson I’ve been iced, kidnapped, beaten up, shot at while with you. Kind of reminds me of the old days with Peggy.” 

“Well it is Shield.” 

“Got to say though, your super soldier power comes in handy. Peggy would have been impressed.” 

“I told you, not super soldier serum.” She got up and headed to the door. 

“So some other serum, then? 

Daisy looked at Coulson and shrugged. “No serum. Well not for my powers. The GH325 did save my life back in the day. And the centipede serum I injected before I shot Graviton to the upper atmosphere has enhanced my powers some.” She grinned at the expression on his face. “It’s a long story. Come on, I need a snack. I’ll explain while I eat.” 

“So you’re part alien?” He stared at her. 

“Yeah. Just a little bit.” She shoved a chip in her mouth. 

“And so is YoYo but she hasn’t been able to use her powers, and no one knows why?” 

“Yep.” 

“And Coulson is a life model decoy enhanced with chronicom technology? 

Daisy nodded. “Right.” 

“And Enoch is just a chronicom. Like the ones trying to kill us and take over the world. But he’s on our side?” 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. Helped us out in many different times. I know it’s a lot to take in” 

“And Agent May used to be normal but now has the ability to read other’s emotions.” 

“Well May was never normal. She’s a certified ninja and extraordinary pilot, but yeah this is new. Jemma calls it being an empath. Although she’s not sure why May has no emotions of her own nor how she got the empath abilities.” 

“And Deke is Agent Simmons grandson from the future? “

“Yes. Weird huh? Hey are you okay?” 

Daniel put his head in his hands and sighed. “Mack is just human though?” 

“Well sure. But have you seen him? He can bench press a small Toyota.”

“What’s a Toyota?” 

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. “A car. Want some popcorn?” 

“Sure.” 

She got up and went to the cabinet and grabbed a package and stuck it in the microwave.

“Is that a popcorn maker?” Daniel looked curiously at the machine. 

Daisy laughed. “It’s a microwave.” 

He looked at her blankly. “A what?”

“It makes stuff quick.” She heard the popping stop and shut off the microwave, grabbing the hot bag and pulled it out. She opened the top and poured the buttered flavored snack into a bowl. She offered the bowl to Daniel. 

He grabbed a few pieces and ate them. “It tastes like real popcorn.” 

Daisy laughed. “Yeah.” 

“So these microwaves are normal today?” 

“Uh well normal for us. Where we are from. This one’s actually from then. But yeah they made them in the 70’s. But they were much larger and far more expensive then. Like now this one costs around fifty bucks. But here now, yeah, more like three or four hundred bucks.” 

“So something Howard Stark would be able to afford?” 

Daisy smirked and shoved a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. 

“What? What was that look?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You guys know Stark?” 

“You know what. I think I’m gonna pass on the history lesson. That’s more Coulson’s thing. But anything tech related – I can give you those lessons. I’m your gal. I can hack anything. I’m great at penetration testing.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“I mean like to - to get- to get inside. To get past the enhancements. So I – I can -I can slide in a connection. To – to – to slip in and slip out. Without – without being exposed. To lay bare....” 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Computers. It’s computers. Not – not- I wasn’t – I mean....” She turned pink. 

May was standing at the door. “If I had emotions, I’d have second-hand embarrassment for you Daisy. Since I don’t, logically your words are interesting choices for a man who is technologically impaired. One might even say that subconsciously your mind is in the gutter. Don’t blame you. Agent Sousa is, logically speaking, nice to look at. Keep acclimating.” She moved past them and took the bowl of popcorn, exiting the room. 

Daisy stared after her, feeling the heat creep up her neck, and then put her head on the counter, mortified. “Why couldn’t I have gotten disappearing powers,” she mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little piece was Inspired by watching Ming Na clips that spill innuendo everywhere.


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy stares. YoYo gives a pep talk - kind of.

“He’s cute.” 

Daisy swiveled her head around clutching her chest. “Geez Yoyo, taking sneak lessons from May?” 

“I made plenty of noise chica. Your attention was elsewhere.” She nodded her head toward Sousa. 

“What? I wasn’t – I was just – I was thinking.” 

“Your lame denial is cute too.” 

“It’s weird though, right? I mean he’s very attractive so that makes sense, but he’s also technically like really old. Like grandpa old.” 

“He’s 36. I asked.” 

“Yeah but you know what I mean.” 

“Nah. Not really. He was plucked from time. Just like Deke. I mean to Deke we should all be over a hundred.” 

“My mother was over a hundred.” 

“Okay. But she’s dead.” 

“Yeah she died twice.” 

“That should get a reaction from me but it’s really status quo around here, isn’t it?” 

Daisy giggled. “Yeah I guess there are much weirder things in our lives then me being attracted to Daniel.” 

YoYo smiled. “You could go for it, you know. You’d make a cute couple. He likes you.” 

“Well yeah, what’s not to like.” 

“Your pigheadedness, Your impulsiveness. Your tendency to run away from...” 

“Okay, okay. Not like I’m the only one here with issues.” 

“No that’s true. But you are also afraid of being hurt. You’ve been betrayed far too much.” 

“He kissed me.” Daisy blurted out. 

“And.” 

“And I’ve been acting like it never happened. Cause I don’t – I can’t – what if he decides to stay in one of the places we jump to?” 

“I’ve seen him look at you. Pretty sure if you tell him you’d like for him to stay with you, he’d be happy to do so.” 

“It is weird though. To be – to be – to want – to feel like – to...” 

“To be human? Nah that’s not weird. Not at all.” 

“There’s so much going on. With May, Jemma. And you. It seems a bit petty to be thinking about how he looks – how he would look – well – I mean – well- naked.” 

“It’s been a while hasn’t it.” 

“I am not going to talk about my sex life with you.” 

“I wasn’t aware that you had one.” 

Daisy glared at her. Then she looked down at the floor and spoke softly. “Me and Lincoln, we just got each other, you know. It was the first time I ever dared to dream. I really loved Lincoln. I thought for one second that maybe we’d have a future together. We were good together.” 

“You were. And I’m truly sorry he’s gone. But he is gone Daisy. And he would want you to be happy again. To find someone who cares about you.” 

“I don’t know if I could ever love anyone the way I loved him.” 

“Whoa! Slow down Margarita. I was talking about sex not marriage.” 

“I’m the kind of person who likes to fully commit, you know. Not marriage. Just a little more.” 

“Well he is a bit old fashioned.” 

“I know. It’s adorable.” Daisy smiled. 

Yoyo rolled her eyes. “You know I’m not really a relationship expert. Maybe you should talk to May. She’s always been level-headed. And she’s kind of your- your – you know.” 

“Mentor? S.O?” 

“Oh please. You know she’s more than that. We all know she’s more than that.”

“She has no emotions right now. I don’t think she’s the best person to offer relationship advice right now.” 

“Actually, she might be the best. Advice without emotional constraints might be just what you need.” 

“She said that Daniel was nice to look at. In front of him. And me.” 

“She’s always been pragmatic and honest.” 

Daisy nodded. But then Daniel looked their way and started walking toward them. Daisy turned and ran down the hallway. He stopped in front of YoYo. 

“Is Daisy okay?” 

“Sure. Why do you ask?” 

“She didn’t seem to want to talk to me.” 

“Oh no – uh-uh- she had to um – she had to check on the supplies for the mission tonight.” 

“Oh that’s what I wanted to talk to her about. I’ll find her.” He headed off in the direction Daisy had just gone. 

Mack walked over to Yoyo. “What’s going on? You and Daisy were having an intense conversation.” 

“You don’t want to know Turtleman.” 

“Well I am the Director.” 

“Fine. She wants to rip off Agent Sousa’s suit and have sex with him.”

His face morphed to disgust. “Now why would you tell me that?” 

“You told me to, Director.” She threw back her head and cracked up laughing. 

“You know she’s like my little sister, right?” 

Yoyo howled louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has betrayal and abandonment issues. Will she take the plunge anyway. This could be slow burn - just saying.


	5. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got long. So it'll be broken into two.

“Stop whining. At least you get to wear sensible shoes.” 

“You know for someone with no emotions, you sure do complain a lot.” 

“Pain is a sensation Philbot. Not an emotion.” 

“Technically pain can be both an emotion and a sensation.” Deke added his two cents. 

May just nodded while Coulson stared daggers at the back of his head. 

“Doesn’t the driver window on this limo close?” Coulson uttered. 

Daisy shook her head at them all, while she went over in her mind the plan. It was a simple plan. Get in, stay in character, work the room, escape to second level, break in the R&D room, and get the info. Daniel was her ‘date’ and would accompany her. May and Coulson were to distract if necessary and be backup. Deke was the driver, and Yoyo and Mack were working undercover as new kitchen help to help get everyone out the back way if things went south. Enoch and Jemma were back on the Zephyr working communications. 

Daisy looked over at Daniel who kept adjusting his shirt and jacket. She smiled. He looked so different in his pastel colored suit, with no tie. He looked good. But he was far from relaxed in his leisure suit. The tension was palpable. She turned her attention to May and Coulson, the later who looked frustrated and the former who looked bored. Daisy shook her head as she thought about their situation – an android with feelings and a human with none. How the hell do they find themselves in these situations all the time. 

Daniel touched her arm. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. I just keep thinking I missed something.” 

“Nah. We’ve been over this hundred times It’s a sound plan. Although I still don’t see why I couldn’t wear my regular suit.”

“Because you would stand out. Not good.” May answered him. 

“What I want to know is how May’s gonna pull off the whole angry at Coulson thing to distract everyone so Daisy can slip away? I mean she’s a robot.” Deke spoke again getting another dirty look from Coulson. 

“I’m undercover.” May said simply. “And angry is just one option.” 

“She’ll be fine. Just stay with the limo Deke. And stay on the radio with Jemma.” Daisy answered him. 

Deke pulled the limo in front of the building. He jumped out and went around to the curb side to open the door. Coulson got out first and extended his hand to May. She took it and got out, and Deke stood on the curb watching her transformation from unemotional agent to rich snob used to getting whatever she wanted. Coulson offered his arm and she took it with a big smile. Daisy got out next looking the part of an up and coming power broker in computers. Daniel followed Daisy out the door, looking around to make sure he did fit in and would not look ridiculous.

There were several men standing about and yes, most of them had on similar attire to him and Coulson. The ladies were far more varied from stylish business suits like Daisy, to dark colored skirts with colorful blouses like May as well as a few wearing designer jeans and sweaters. There were a few younger men with corduroy chinos on with golf shirts and sweaters tied around their necks. 

Daisy saw he was checking everyone out and she moved next to him grinning. “Toldja.” 

He frowned but offered her his arm to follow Coulson and May into the building. 

An hour later May and Coulson were making the rounds, laughing and talking, making sure to be loud and unforgettable, while checking for escape routes and cameras. While Daisy stayed close to the other tech people, talking computers, Daniel did his own reconnaissance but never straying too far from Daisy always keeping her in his sightline. Yoyo was serving the guests and had managed to slip Daniel a slip of paper that said that so far, no chronicom presence was seen. 

This particular party was picked because Daisy had found potential info on Hydra that could help them. Apparently in the year 1985 the chronicoms had decided to play a long game. What game they were playing was not known. Coulson and the Shield files had not given any answers as to why they were in this particular year. So Daisy and Jemma and Enoch had been trying desperately to find any clue. 

Daisy smiled at the two men as they talked about computer firewalls. She bit back her tongue, trying not to give away to much information, yet needing to appear as the smart up and coming tech wiz that matched her fake identity. They had jumped to this year after barely making it back to the Zephyr after they had escaped from Nathaniel thanks to May’s help and her own powers. Daniel was quite the talker and had bought them some time. 

Daisy saw Coulson and May move to talk to Daniel, which meant they had completed the sweep of the room. It would soon be time. She kept one eye on May and Coulson waiting for the signal, while talking to a businessman who had just joined her group. She saw Coulson leading May to the dance floor and grinned. As much as May complained about undercover and dancing and such, she was so damn good at it. Especially now, knowing she was really faking all those expressions and feelings. She hoped Jemma could figure out how to help May soon. She was so engrossed watching them dance, that she was slow responding when May jumped onto the table pretending to be out of control drunk. She watched fascinated as May played the part to perfection with Coulson pretending to be the distraught husband trying to not let his wife make a scene. All eyes including the security men were on May. Cripes move it dumbass she said to herself. 

She walked quickly to the secured door as Daniel joined her ducking all cameras. Daisy bypassed the security code on the door quickly. Once safely in the hall they made their way to the storage room that Mack had conveniently left open and where he had placed Daisy’s computer. 

Daniel kept watch while she got to work right away hacking into the security feed and putting each camera on a loop. It would buy them a half hour as she set them to return to normal then. She then breached all the security allowing them access to all of the doors so she didn’t have to bypass each one individually. 

Daniel spoke as she worked. “May was fantastic. Totally had everyone’s attention.”

“Yeah. She’s amazing.” 

“And Coulson’s ‘oh here we go again face’.” 

“Yeah. They have that married couple undercover thing down.” 

“So they were really a couple. I mean when he was a real boy?” 

“Yeah. The went to the academy together. Back in the day. Worked together a lot the way I understand. Best friends first. I don’t actually know their whole story, just bits and pieces. After he died, well it was hard on May.” 

“And now he’s an android.” 

“LMD with upgrades. Yup. But he’s the same. Mostly. I missed him a lot. He’s the closet thing to a dad I had.” 

“Obviously. You called him dad.” 

“Yeah that was kind of joking. But yeah.” She grinned at Daniel when she finished in under five minutes. “Eighties tech is so easy.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. Ready?” 

She nodded and they made their way to the stairwell going up to the second floor. Daisy bypassed the security code on the door. No security guards were seen and so they made their way to the office marked Noah Burstein, Research and Development. They entered and Daisy moved to the wall of files on the opposite side of the room. Daniel stood guard while she searched through the files. 

“Holy shit. I was right.” 

“What did you find.” 

“Cybertek. Here.” She handed him a stack of folders. 

“Cybertek?” 

“Yeah. Centipede, Super serum. Hydra. Wait. What’s the name on the door again?” 

“Burstein. Noah Burstein.” 

“Whoa! I bet he had a daughter named Debbie who followed in his footsteps. Pretty sure her last name was Burstein. This is crazy. Oh my god, the Deathlock project is ahead of schedule too. Crap.” 

“Deathlock?” 

“Yeah. Here take these too.” She deposited more files in his arms and then grabbed a bunch from the next drawer herself. “We have to go. They’ll be on to us soon. It’s better that the chronicoms don’t have a clue we were here.” 

Daisy contacted Jemma who forwarded messages to Mack and Deke. Daniel and Daisy made their way out of the room and down the hallway, down the steps and through the first-floor door. Mack passed by them rolling a trash bin in which they stashed all the folders in. Mack winked at Daisy who grinned. He continued on down the hall while Daisy and Daniel waited, as he used his keycard to exit the building to go outside to the trash bins. He would grab the folders and make his way to the motorcycle in the alley and wait there for Yoyo. 

Daniel and Daisy turned the opposite direction and were nearly at the door to re-enter the party when it burst open and two security men came through. Daniel grabbed Daisy and pushed her into the wall and kissed her. 

“Hey you two! What are you doing back here?” Daisy had managed to quickly open her shirt buttons while being blocked from view. Daniel pulled away and both managed to look shocked at being discovered. 

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry sir.” Daniel started apologizing. 

Daisy gave them a fake embarrassed look and batted her eyes at Daniel, while buttoning her top. 

The two security guards shrugged at each other. One spoke. “just get back to the main room. How did you even get past the locked door, it’s locked with a security code.

“I don’t know sir. We were just looking for an exit to – well – and um - the door was opened.” Daniel winked at them. 

“Maybe one of your employees didn’t close it all the way? We did see a janitor wheeling a trashcan out the door a couple minutes ago.” Daisy spoke up. 

“Probably one of those new temporary hires. Thanks. We’ll check it out. Maybe you two should find a hotel or something.” 

“Good idea. We are really sorry.” Daniel offered. 

Daisy reached over and kissed him on the cheek. “Come on honey. Let’s find a more private place, shall we.” She pulled on his arm and the two walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. I love romance tropes. So yeah. part 2 should be up soon.


	6. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly angst. As well as a needed info glut to progress along.

Daisy and Daniel made it back to the party and slowly walked to the door. They walked outside and saw Coulson as well as two security men were trying to corral May and get her in the limo. May was seemingly drunk as a skunk and kept moving away from the car, staggering around until she spotted Daisy. Then she simply turned and got into the limo. 

“Alright dear. I’m tired anyway,” she said simply. 

Coulson apologized again to the security officers and got in the limo after her. Daisy and Daniel waited until for the two men to walk around the corner and then they both quickly got into the limo and Deke pulled away. 

May looked at Daisy who sat across from her. “You get anything?” 

“Yeah. Mack has the files. Cybertek.” 

Coulson leaned over to her. “Cybertek. That’s bad.” 

“It gets worse. Centipede serum. That doctor who Mike saved that worked with Raina. Debbie Burstein. Yeah the R&D guy is Noah Burstein. That cannot be a coincidence.” 

“It’s not. He took over the super serum research with the Army. But he died from a plane crash in 1982. He left a wife and daughter named Debbie. Supposedly the research he was working on went down with him and the plane.” 

“Damn. So they are already working on centipede serum in 1985.” May added. 

“There’s also the Deathlock program. Daisy found something on that too.” 

Coulson frowned. “But the first Deathlock was Garret in 1990.” He looked over at Daisy. Her expression worried him. “What?” 

“The Chronicoms must have sped that up too. There are a few Deathlocks. There’s a file on Nathaniel Malick.” 

“That little punk who kidnapped us?” Daniel looked at her. 

“Yeah. I didn’t read it all, but yeah, he was enhanced.” 

“So like a robot?” 

“Far worse. Mike Peterson could shoot missiles at people from his enhanced arms.” May shook her head. “I was nearly on the receiving end of that once.” 

“So your telling me we have another android type person that can be a weapon to deal with?” Daniel asked incredulously 

“Yeah.” 

“Yup.” 

“Unfortunately, we do. Daisy how far along were they?” 

“Didn’t have time to read much Coulson. But from what I saw, it’s pretty far. Advanced already. Like Mike.” 

Deke, who was listening to everything finally spoke up. “And I thought 2072 sucked.” 

“Any guesses Daisy on what the Chronicoms are up to.” 

“Yeah. I think they gave up on stopping us now in the past and are simply fortifying Hydra along the way to do all their dirty work. They aren’t trying to stop Hydra anymore they are trying to give them the weapons to defeat Shield for good. Including us.” 

“And then they will take over and destroy anyone who stands in their way, giving the figurehead control to Hydra while they pull their strings. People will be much more complacent to follow humans rather than Chronicoms.” May offered. 

“And that means placing Chronicoms in power positions around the world while the rest steal faces and assimilate into society,” Coulson said. 

“It’s the Framework all over again. Inhumans will be the enemy.” Daisy added. 

“To do that they need to have Inhumans turned into the enemy though.” That came from Deke. 

“That won’t be hard to do. There are still a lot of people out there who hate us. There are still underground groups of Watchdogs. And it won’t have to be Inhumans who actually turn.” 

“They can use Deathlock soldiers and centipede soldiers but blame Inhumans.” Coulson exclaimed following Daisy’s line of thought. 

‘Unfortunately, that makes total sense.” Jemma’s voice came over Deke’s radio. She must have been listening to the conversation. “Mack and Yoyo are already back here and Enoch and I have been studying the files Daisy stole. 

“Yes. It appears that Daisy is spot on in her assessment. And when I say spot on, I am not really talking about spots on things, but using a human expression to signify...” 

“Yes, yes Enoch. We get it.” Yoyo interrupted. “What can we do to stop this?” 

No one said anything. Daisy looked about as defeated as May had ever seen her. And that was saying something considering all the shit they had been through together. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Daisy’s arm. An emotional rush of guilt and fear washed over her. 

May shook her head. “Hey. Stop. None of this is your fault.” 

Daniel watched curiously at their interaction. Coulson also leaned toward Daisy and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

May continued. “We will figure this out. Then we’ll make a plan and fix it.” 

“Sure that’s worked so well so far. The timeline is messed up, and now Hydra might kill more people in a future that looks worse than the dystopian one we lived in the Framework.” 

“Daisy we’re not done. We still have each other.”

Daisy laughed sarcastically. “Yeah – you’re a robot, May can’t feel emotion, Yoyo lost her powers, Mack is doubting his leadership, Jemma is harboring secrets, and we have no idea where Fitz is. We plucked Daniel out of time and no one can help us. It’s hopeless.”

Daniel had enough. “No it’s not. We’re Shield Daisy. We fight to the very end. We sure as hell don’t sit around having a pity party. From what I’ve seen so far, this team works amazing together. You all bring something to the table, and you all are good people. Hell, I may not know exactly what you do on the computer, but I do know you do it very well. And your powers are a great asset. Coulson and May here and the rest of the team are good agents. Really good agents. Even May’s ability to read people now is helpful. So let’s use our heads, and come up with a plan to stop these Deathlocks and super soldiers. We stopped Project Insight, didn’t we?”

“Actually, we just delayed it. But yeah, that’s what we need to do with this. He’s right Daisy. You are more capable than you think. What can we do?” Coulson looked back at her. 

May patted Daisy on her shoulder and then removed the contact. She spoke, “first thing we need to do is thoroughly read those files. One step at a time.” 

“The steps we take don’t have to be big. They just need to lead us in the right direction.” Deke added. “My mom always told me that.” 

Daisy actually smiled as Deke repeated the phrase Jemma had used so often over the years. “We will need to take out any of them that exist in this time and destroy the serum.” 

“Without letting the Chronicoms know what we are up to,” added Yoyo on the receiver. 

Mack spoke then in a commanding voice, “so let’s hear your ideas people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up - Daniel and Daisy connect more. He has a lot of questions too.


	7. Recharge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation. More acclimating.

Daisy was in her bunk trying to relax. After they had returned to the Zephyr, and all changed, the entire team had read over the file Daisy had pilfered and brainstormed ideas. A couple hours later, everyone was just tired, and Coulson suggested they take a break. Daisy had taken a quick shower and retired to her room throwing on a pair of yoga pants and oversized t-shirt. She sat on her bunk in the very small room which reminded her so much of the Bus. 

She smiled as she thought back to those times when everything was so much simpler. Sure they were still trying to stop Hydra, but at least Hydra didn’t have Chronicom tech back then, or advanced knowledge about all the programs. Daisy sighed. They needed an advantage. Someone of something that the Chronicoms would not be expecting. The knock on her door brought her out of her musings. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I come in?” 

The voice that answered surprised Daisy. She figured it would be May or Coulson checking up on her. She jumped up and unlocked her door, opening it, revealing Daniel. She stared at him. 

“So can I come in,” he looked around her small quarters, “or perhaps we can go somewhere to talk?” 

“Yeah.” Daisy finally found her voice. “Give me a sec to throw on shoes.” She closed the door and grabbed a pair of socks and sneakers. She grinned. Daniel had foregone his usual suit and was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Most likely dug out from the continuing growing supply of clothes that Deke was getting. He’d taken his role as frugal fashion designer very seriously. 

She joined him in the hall. “So kitchen? I am hungry.” 

“You do seem to be hungry a lot.” 

“What can I say. I have a high metabolism.” 

“It’s pretty late. Everyone else is trying to grab some sleep, well except Coulson and Enoch cause I guess they don’t sleep.” 

“So why are you still up?” 

“Just been thinking. I saw your light was on and wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“You mean cause of my emotional outburst in the car?” 

“Because sometimes we all need for someone to ask if we are okay.” 

Daisy stopped and nodded at him. “Yeah. We do. Thanks. I see you are able to wear something other than a suit and tie.” She looked him over. Again. 

“Jeans are surprisingly comfortable. These are called Lee jeans. And the footwear are reeboks. Deke helped me pick them out. The sneakers we wore were canvas. These are more like boots.” 

“Well they look nice on you. Especially the tight shirt.” 

“Are you in need of an HR seminar daisy Johnson.” 

She laughed loudly as she continued to walk to the kitchen. Daniel followed with a smile on his face. 

“So what passes for a late night snack in 2019.” 

“Same thing in any other decade I suppose. Cereal. PB and J. Leftovers.” Daisy looked through the fridge first but closed it with a frown. She opened the cabinets and rustled bags and moved boxes and cans around. Reaching toward the back she exclaimed, “yes!” She pulled a box out and set it on the counter, reaching for a bowl. “Normally I’d just eat out of the box, cause May’s not here to yell at me.” 

Daniel picked up the box and read the words. “Oops! All Berries.” 

Daisy nodded and grabbed the box. She opened it and poured a good amount in each bowl. She pushed one over to him. 

He looked at the purple, blue, red and green balls and raised his eyebrows at her. “What is it exactly?” 

She popped a few in her mouth. “It’s good," she crunched loudly. 

He picked up a few and was about to put them in his mouth, when Daisy grabbed his hand. “Wait. You’re not allergic to anything, are you?” 

“Allergic?” 

“Yeah you know like peanut butter or something” Or gluten” Corn syrup? Or lactose intolerant.” 

He looked at her puzzled.” I don’t think so.” 

“Cool. Try it then.” 

“Is it peanut butter flavored?” 

“Nah. I just threw that out there. The basic allergy stuff. Peanut butter is a big one.” 

“It is?” 

“Yeah.”

He popped the three pieces of cereal in his mouth. 

“Well?” 

“It’s very sweet.” 

“Yah. It’s mostly sugar. Great huh?” 

“It’s not bad. But don’t you have something less sweet. Pretzels or something.” 

“Probably. She jumped off the counter she had propped herself on and rummaged in the cabinet pulling out a bag of pretzels. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.” 

She jumped back onto the counter and continued eating her cereal. Daniel moved to the chair and got a handful of the pretzels. 

“So tell me about yourself Agent Johnson. So far I know you like to eat most any kind of food but you really like sugary foods, you can fight really well, you have a super power, you adore Coulson and May, you are very smart, and you can think on your feet.” 

“I don’t even know where to start.” 

“How did you become an Agent of Shield.?

Daisy smiled. “Weirdly.” 

“That sounds like a story I need to hear.” 

“I was hacking into Shield. They found me. Well Coulson did. They kidnapped me and interrogated me on their base which turns out was this amazing plane.” 

“The Zephyr?” 

“Nah. We called it the Bus. Much smaller than this but much cooler. Back then there was only six of us. Me, Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons and the traitor.” 

“The traitor?” 

“Ward.” She spat the name out like it was dirt. 

Ah yes, the Hydra agent. Coulson filled me in one a lot of the Hydra reveal.” 

“Yeah. How much did he say?” 

“You’re worried about spilling the beans about Steve Rogers.” 

“He told you.” 

Daniel nodded. Yes I am over the shock of that one.” 

“I can imagine. You never met him though, did you?” 

“No. Have you?” 

“Nah. They do their own thing and we do ours. Anyway, Ward was my S.O. at first. After the Hydra fiasco, May started training me. She basically made me an agent. Taught me how to be a good agent.” 

“So you didn’t go to any of the academies?” 

“Nope. I kind of cheated my way in.” 

“No you didn’t. You earned your way in Daisy.’ May entered the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and reached inside for a bottle of water. 

Daisy looked at May fondly. May walked over to Daisy. She took a couple of pieces of cereal out of her bowl and popped them in her mouth. “She proved herself over and over. Her only two issues were dragging her ass out of bed to get to training on time, and her addiction to sugar. She obviously still has the sugar addiction problem,” She made a face. “Those are all sugar Daisy.” 

“Coulson likes them.” 

“I know. You should both try to get some sleep. If you need me for anything Daisy, I’ll be in my bunk.” 

Daisy gave her a small smile. “I’m okay.” 

May gave her a slight nod. “I know. Don’t stay up too late acclimating.” 

Daisy glared at the back of May’s head as she walked out. 

Daniel watched the interaction curiously. He then spoke, “she is far more than a fellow agent to you, isn’t she?” 

Daisy bit her bottom lip. “Yeah,” she spoke softly.

“I noticed this whole team feels like more than just a team.” 

“We’ve been though a lot together.” 

“I’d like to hear about it.” 

“You won’t believe most of it. Hell, I think about it and I don’t believe most of it. And I lived it. We lived it.” 

“Lived to tell the tale.” 

“Not all of us.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Daisy cleared her throat and blocked the tears threatening to fall. She took a deep breathe. 

Daniel continued. “It’s always tough to lose the people we care about. The ones we love. It’s bad enough when any agent goes down. But the ones we are closest to, make you question everything about this job.” 

Daisy stayed quiet as her thoughts moved to Lincoln. She still missed him so much. But she definitely did not want to discuss Lincoln with Daniel. No, that conversation was for another time, down the road, way down the road, if it happened at all. She did what she always did best She radically changed the subject. 

“So what happened? To your leg. If you don’t mind talking about it.” 

“War injury. Took a lot of shrapnel to the leg.” 

“Sorry.” 

“WWII right? Anyway, when were you born?” Was it even in the 20th century?” Daisy said teasing him. 

“1919. In Twin Falls, Idaho. How about you?” 

“1988. China. A small village there.” She smiled at him. “You’re pretty old.” 

“I’m thirty-six. Now matter what year this is.” 

She grinned. “Still old. Weird though. My mother was born around that time.” 

“Your mother was almost seventy when she had you?” 

Daisy nodded. “I know. Super-duper weird huh?” 

He looked closely at her face, seeing if there was a joke coming. There wasn’t. 

She grinned at him. “Um superpowers. Remember. She had them too. Hers was not aging. Or at least aging really slowly. She was an Inhuman. Like me. I inherited it from her.” 

“Right. Inhumans. Terrigen. Back then even.” 

“Hydra wanted the terrigen. Whitehall. Daniel Whitehall. He – um – he cut her to pieces. Used her body and blood to keep himself young. Like what Malick Jr wanted to do.” 

“That’s how you got taken.’ Daniel put two and two together. “So Hydra kidnaped you?” 

“Shield actually. I don’t even know the full story, but I guess they thought Hydra would want me, and they brought me here. Two agents put me in the system. One was killed, the other disappeared. I guess I was forgotten back then. That’s how I got picked up on the radar by Shield. I hacked their system and found a redacted file on me.” 

“You learned to break into computers to find out who you were?” 

“Yeah. Pretty much. Found out I was good at it. Good enough to erase my identity for good and hack into a secure government facility. Well actually a bunch of them.” 

“And you ended up on Coulson’s team.” 

“Yup.” She jumped down from the counter. “Probably should grab a couple hours of sleep. Looks like a long day of researching and strategizing tomorrow.” 

“Right. Before you go, I did want to talk about that kiss.” 

“Kiss?” Daisy’s deer in the headlights look confused him. 

“Oh I was talking about the one tonight. For undercover purposes. I didn’t want you think I would do – I mean – um- it just- uh – I couldn’t think of – it was...” 

“Very nice actually. Just like the first one.” 

“Oh. I didn’t want you to misinterpret my...” 

“Intentions? Never. You’re too nice a guy Daniel. Maybe we’ll have to go undercover together again. Maybe we should – um – practice. Just in case.” 

He stood up and moved toward her. She looked up at him as he closed the distance between them. 

“You intrigue me Agent Johnson.” 

“Shut up and kiss me Agent Sousa.” 

He leaned in and obeyed her command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over how much I hope this ship comes true. Daisy deserves a good man who has no baggage, one who will treat her respectfully, a non problematic relationship. Looking forward to see how they get un-kidnapped tomorrow night.


	8. Like Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff chapter to enjoy before the pain from tonight's episode.

Daisy made her way to the gym area on the Zephyr. May was already there doing Tai Chi. May noticed Daisy and stopped. 

“You joining me?” 

“Yeah, if that’s okay?” 

“You’re always welcome Daisy. You know that.” She waited till Daisy took her place next to her and started over. 

The two women moved in sync as they worked through their Tai Chi regimen. Unnoticed by Daisy was Daniel who paused in the doorway watching them for a few minutes before moving on. But May noticed. 

“So you and Daniel have a good talk last night? 

Daisy was wrapping her hands preparing to spar with May. “Yeah sure. I guess.” 

“He seems nice. I mean from what I can see. Logically. Of course I can’t feel. So that’s not good. Cause you know I have good ability to pick up on men who are slimebags.” 

“Can we not do this right now? Please?” 

“Do what?” 

“Come on May. I’m almost 32 years old.” 

“Philbot is pretty sure you like him. Like – like him, like him.” 

“Are you two de-aging. Cause seriously. Like him, like him? And really – with the Philbot thing?” 

“So you do? Like him?” May feigned to her left and went for Daisy’s right side. 

Daisy dodged out of the way. “No. I mean – I don’t know. He’s nice.” 

“Yes, you keep saying that.” May went to sweep Daisy’s lower left leg, but Daisy jumped back, and then regained her footing. 

“Well he is.” She offered as May finally connected to Daisy’s shoulder. 

May stopped and looked at Daisy. “That’s a very warm feeling I’m getting from you.” 

“No you’re not.” Daisy taking advantage of May’s inattention, swept both legs from under her, but May grabbed her and both fell with May sprawled on top of Daisy. 

May touched the sweet spot on Daisy’s left side where she knew she was ticklish and started laughing as Daisy pushed her off. “Get off me,” she managed to get out between fits of giggles. 

Daniel paused in the doorway, in his workout clothes and watched the two. 

“May!” Daisy giggled louder as her mentor did not let up. She finally managed to push May off her but only because the older woman was also giggling. An empath response to Daisy’s ticklish tendencies. They both lay flat on the mat. Daisy turned her head to look at May and glared at her.

May was just about recovered from her stolen laugh feelings but reached over to touch Daisy’s arm to pull herself up. She was not expecting a rush of embarrassment and what the hell was the other thing. She turned to look at what Daisy was looking at. Standing in the doorway with a huge smile of amusement on his face was Agent Sousa. Oh. The other emotions were strong. They were – she couldn’t name them, she couldn’t quite place words on them. As she stood up and pulled away from Daisy’s arm, Daisy also jumped up quickly and clumsily ran into May. The emotional rush of that touch was longer and finally May understood. Longing and fondness. Oh. She looked curiously at Daisy. 

Daisy regained her balance and uncharacteristically started stuttering. “What – what – what are you – why – what are you doing here?”

May walked over to a table and grabbed a water. “Pretty sure he’s here to acclimate. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Daisy’s mouth opened as she stared at May who gave her a thumbs up and huge smile as she left. 

Daniel had an amused smile on his face. “She likes that word a lot.” 

“She’s so annoying. How can someone with no emotions be so damn annoying?” 

“So you’re ticklish?” 

“I am not.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“She caught me off guard.” 

“She seemed to know your weakness. I would assume you know hers as well since you seem to train together a lot.” 

“May and weakness are not words one uses together in a sentence. She was my S.O.” Daisy shrugged. “In some ways she still is. You were planning to work out?” 

“Yeah. I saw the weight area over there,” he pointed, “when I stuck my head in earlier. You two were doing some kind of martial arts thing.” 

“Tai Chi.” 

He nodded his head. “Okay.” 

“I guess it wasn’t around much back in your day. It’s a discipline of martial arts. May explained it to me as a series of slow calculated movements to connect mind and body and to generate breathing control and mind focus, stop stress and bring a peaceful harmony to oneself.” 

“Does it?” 

“Yeah. Usually. I wasn’t very patient at first.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“Hey.” She smirked at him. “So I need a shower, and breakfast.” 

He nodded at her. “Oh believe me, I wouldn’t want to keep you from breakfast. You and your high metabolism. I imagine a hungry Agent Johnson is an impatient Agent Johnson.” 

She grinned at him. “I see you’re a quick learner. Have fun.” She turned and walked out the door.

His eyes followed her as he wondered just exactly where this little thing they had was going. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was intriguing. As he set up the pull weights to the right adjustment, he decided that sticking around this team was not the worst thing in the world. After all, on top of them all being fine people, Agent Johnson was a damn good kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah still slow burn. I might drag this out all season. Depends on where the show goes with the remaining episodes. Thanks for reading.


	9. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Fluff. Talk. I almost made myself cry in this one.

Daisy woke and frantically looked around her small bunk. Her heart was racing, and she was soaked in sweat. She focused like May had taught her and tried to slow her heart rate. The same nightmare had been messing up her sleep since she had returned to the Zephyr from being tortured by Nathaniel Malick. It had been well over a week ago since she had gotten out of the healing pod. She checked the time and it said four o’clock. She had not slept well the previous night so had opted to lay down for a nap. Well not really opted. Simmons had done a check up on her, noted her appearance and was not happy with the results of the exam and had ordered her to her quarters to rest. May had backed up Simmons and so there was no getting out of it. 

She hadn’t planned on really sleeping, she had her laptop and was working, but she kept drifting off, so she had set down the computer and crawled under her blanket. That was at ten this morning. She got up and grabbed a change of clothes, heading to the showers to wipe the sweat away and refresh. Her stomach was grumbling so after her quick shower, she headed to the kitchen. Coulson was there and she smiled at him. It had been a crazy time she’d been told while she recovered, and she was just glad that they were able to get a physical form of Coulson back again. She had learned about Deke and Mack’s adventures and crazy robot stories through May and Daniel who along with Yoyo, Simmons and Enoch had been able to help them escape back on the Zephyr before they had jumped again. 

“Hey.” She greeted him. “Where is everyone?” 

“Simmons, Deke, and Enoch are still in the lab. Yoyo and Mack are having some private down time, and May is catching Daniel up on more history. You hungry?” 

“Yeah, I’m starved. Wait. History about what?” 

“Lots of stuff, I guess. The team, Shield, events.” 

“I figured you’d be the one to do that?” 

“I did much of it. Mostly facts and events. May is adding in things a bit more personal.” 

Coulson was not expecting a panicked face on the young woman he thought of as a daughter. 

“Personal. Like what kind of personal?” 

“Just filling in a few gaps about the team.” 

“What do you mean by gaps?” 

“Just that. Things he may have questions about that no one has covered yet. Why do you look so nervous?” 

“It’s May.” 

“Okay. And?” 

“She’s just being weird lately. I need to find them. Where are they?” 

“In the common area by the lab last I saw. Hey, I thought you were hungry?” He called after her as she jogged out of the kitchen. 

Rounding the corning she stopped abruptly as she saw May and Daniel talking. May was the first to look over at her and waved for her to join them. She tentatively moved closer to them. 

“Daniel and I are having tea. You want some Daisy?” 

“Yeah. What kind?”

“Vanilla Chia. Only thing is there’s none of those flavored creamers you love.” 

“Right. Um I guess just the tea is fine.” 

May nodded and got up. “I can put some milk in if you like?” 

Daisy nodded at her. 

“Sit Agent Johnson. Hope you had a good rest.” 

“Um yeah. I fell asleep.” 

“Good. Simmons said you needed to rest. Um when May um – asked her if you followed her orders.” 

“Yeah. It’s not good to not follow orders from May.”

“Sit down Daisy.” May called over to her. Your tea will be ready soon. 

Daniel got up and offered a chair to her. “Please.” 

She sat in the chair He sat next to her again. 

“So what are you and May talking about?” 

“Peggy Carter.”

“It’s so amazing that you knew her. I’m surprised that Jemma hasn’t pestered you about her.”

May set the tea in front of Daisy and shared a look with Daniel. She spoke as she sat back down in her chair. “She did and they talked quite a bit Daisy. You were unconscious for almost four days.” 

“No one told me that. I thought it was only a couple hours, a day at most.” 

“Dais, you were – um – your injuries were bad. You lost a lot of blood.” 

“But I’m good now. Right?” She swung her head to look at May. 

“You are. But it’s been very crazy around here. And with all the stress of losing Mack and Deke and Philbot, finally getting everyone back, and trying to figure out the Chronicoms next move with one mission after another - no one is getting enough sleep or eating particularly well. Add to that the high level of trauma your body went through nearly two weeks ago and your nightmares, well it’s a wonder you can still function as well as you have been.” 

“We do what we have to do. Wait – how did you know about the nightmares?” 

May just raised her eyebrows at her. 

“That obvious huh? This tea is good,” she said rapidly changing the subject. “So tell me about Peggy Carter.” She looked at Daniel. 

“Well she is a lot like you. Strong. Impulsive. Quick thinking. Believes in the good in people. Keeps fighting.” 

May nodded. “Sounds just like our girl. Anyway, I have work to do. And I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel while you two do more acclimating.” She winked at Daisy, got up and left them. 

Daisy stared at her tea, feeling the rush of heat from embarrassment. 

Daniel laughed. “She’s something.” 

“Yeah. Her new gift has her being even more something. It’s kind of irritating.” 

“I think it’s cute. She thinks a lot of you Daisy.” 

“Yeah well, the feeling’s mutual. When she isn’t being annoying, that is.” 

“So we should talk.” His face took on a serious expression. 

Daisy took a drink from her mug. She then looked at him. “Sure. What about?” 

“Us.” 

“Us?” Daisy squeaked. 

“Yeah. That kiss last night. The one a few days ago while we were cooking. The one at the party? What does it mean?” 

Daisy shrugged. “That we both are good kissers?” 

He laughed. “Well that’s a good point. But what does it mean? For us? I’m a bit old fashioned and...” 

Daisy burst into laughter. “Only a bit, huh?” 

“Are you making fun of me Agent Johnson?” 

“Just a bit.” Her smile was wide.

He grinned back at her. “You are absolutely beautiful.” 

“Wow. You know how to shut up a lady.” 

“I mean it. And not just the outside. Although the outside is amazing.” 

“Is that a cheesy pick up line from the 50’s?” 

“It could be. How’s it working?” 

Her eyes flashed as she nodded at him. “Not bad old man.” 

He sighed. “You are also exasperating.” 

“Yeah. I am. But in a good way. Like in a you can’t wait to be exasperated by me again sort of way.” 

His smile grew larger. “You’re not wrong. You are also great at deflecting.” 

“I am. My sarcasm can go full throttle when I get into certain territories.” 

“Tell me about Lincoln, Daisy.” 

She swallowed hard at the unexpected name drop. Her lip quivered a bit. “Lincoln was – Lincoln helped me – Lincoln was – he was everything. To me.” She paused and took a sip of tea. “He was smart. Kind. Compassionate. Loyal. Fiery. Passionate. Impulsive like me. Hot tempered. But he was getting better at that.”

“May tells me you were in love with him. And she told me what he did.” 

“She did?” 

“Yeah. I was – well we were talking about Peggy. Talking about Peggy and Cap. It came up. She wasn’t trying to gossip.” 

“I know. May would never do that.” 

“She mentioned only the basics. Said if I wanted the full story, I should ask you.” 

Daisy stared at him for a long while. He didn’t get impatient and just waited. She had never really talked to anyone outside the team, and really only to May and Coulson, about what happened. Daniel was a caring man. He’d told her his war story, maybe she could tell him hers. She started out, “Lincoln was an inhuman, like me. He helped me accept and learn to appreciate my gift.” She went on to tell the story of Afterlife and the Inhuman team she’d had for a little while, and about her parents. She briefly touched on Hive and his brainwashing, and then about how Lincoln had sacrificed himself for her. Daniel stayed quiet, just letting her talk. 

May and Coulson walked by a few times but didn’t come in the room. After a while, she seemed to be finished and took a long pause, but Daniel still said nothing. 

Daisy closed her eyes for a few seconds and then gripped her own hands tightly. “I – I kind of- I lost myself for a little while. I felt like everywhere I went, people I loved got hurt. I wanted that to stop happening.” She looked over at him with a sad expression. “I just – I miss him, you know?” 

Daniel reached his hand to hers and grasped it tightly. “I’m sorry Daisy. Lincoln sounds like the kind of man you deserve.” 

And with that the tears started falling. Coulson was in the doorway and started toward her but May pulled him back. Daniel stood up and gently pulled Daisy up into his arms and held her. May nodded to Coulson that they should leave the room. They did. Coulson walked away but May planted herself a few feet from the door standing guard. Coulson turned back to her and gave her a curious look. 

“What?” 

“You’re okay with this? With them?” 

“She’s a grown woman Philbot.” 

“Who has been hurt and betrayed and abandoned more times then most humans can bare.” 

“She’s inhuman. And the strongest woman I know. And I’m not talking about her powers.” 

He nodded and turned to walk away. 

She called after him. “Besides if he hurts her, I’ll kick his ass six ways from Sunday.” 

Melinda turned and was face to face with Daisy and Daniel. Daisy looked at her wide eyed. 

Daniel nodded his head toward her. “I’ll keep that promise in mind ma’am. For now, I’m going to make Daisy something to eat.” 

She nodded at him. Then she did something unexpected. She reached in and gave Daisy a quick side hug. Daisy’s eyes grew even wider as she watched May walk away. 

The familiar voice carried through the room even as May was walking down the hallway, “have fun acclimating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that episode a couple nights ago? I think I fell a lot deeper into this rabbit hole. This took a little time to write with the Holiday and all. I am going to use stuff from the show but mix it in with how it could be. Thanks for reading.


	10. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Bonding.

“So what are you making today?” 

Daniel looked over at her and smiled. “Well I found some chicken in the freezer earlier and thawed it out. I was going to make Chicken A la King.” 

She looked at him blankly. He stared back. She raised her hands up and shrugged.

“You never had Chicken A la King?” 

She grinned. “You seem annoyed.” 

“No. Don’t they make that anymore in the future?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just an Idaho thing?” 

“It’s chicken.” 

“Yeah I got that part.” 

“In mushroom sauce with vegetables. I always dish mine over a rice.” 

“Mushrooms huh?” 

“Not a fan?” 

“I mean it’s not my favorite, No, um – actually no -I don’t like mushrooms. Hunter did.”

“Hunter?” 

“Yeah he’s not with us anymore.” 

“Oh sorry.” 

“Oh it’s not like that. He’s not dead. Him and Bobbi had to leave.” 

“Well I could make something else with the chicken. Any suggestions?” 

“I never cooked much. Orphanage, foster homes. Then I lived in a van. Then a plane. Then a couple Shield bases. Now back on a plane. Not many cooking lessons available. I mean I make a mean PBand J sandwich, edible eggs, and Ramen.” 

“I could. Give you lessons. I mean once this is all over.” 

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Lessons huh?” 

“In cooking.” He turned a slight shade of pink. Daisy thought it was adorable. 

“We could skip the chicken and just have eggs. I’m truly starving now and really don’t want to wait.” 

“I’ll whip you up an omelet.” 

“Cool. I’ll make the toast.” 

“See how well we work together?” 

She smiled. “Cooking. Getting freed from insane captors. Fantastic undercover couple. Yeah we seem to.” 

He smiled back at her as he pulled eggs and cheese from the fridge. “Your mom is a little intimidating. But I can handle it.” 

“My mom?” Daisy stopped putting bread in the toaster to look at him. 

“May.” 

“Oh she’s not my – my – I – my mother was Jiaying. I told you about her. She died.” 

“I didn’t say mother. I said mom. Tell me that’s not how you see her? And even without her having emotions anyone can see she loves you and is protective of you.” 

“Yeah.” Daisy dropped more bread into the toaster. “Do you really think she sees me like that? Like a – like – a daughter?” 

“You’d have to blind to not see it. It must be tough for her, to have this new gift, not have her own emotions. To be able to not hug you in a proper hug and tell you how much she cares.” Daniel whipped up some eggs and added a few ingredients to the mixture. 

“Huh?” 

“Well that hug back there was very awkward.” 

Daisy grinned. “Yeah. Wasn’t it great? She used to be much more stoic. Never really initiated contact. Don’t get me wrong, I mean she never pushed me away, well at least not after she became my S.O. But she’s changed a lot. She’s warmer and less skittish about touch. According to Coulson, much more like she was when she was much younger.” Daisy grew pensive. “But yeah she’d started being more open the last couple years. With me and everyone else. She’s been through hell and back again.” 

“Seems like your entire team has.” 

“Yeah. But none of us ever give up.” 

“I’ve noticed. That move you made when we were being held by Malick. You’re a fighter Daisy.” 

“It appears you will be in your element with this team, cause you are too.” 

He smiled as he dumped the egg mixture into the frying pan. “You can drop the toast. Eggs should be done in a few minutes. They continued to make the food, working together well as Daisy buttered the toast and got out juice and poured two glasses and Daniel added cheese to finish the omelets. They sat at the table and enjoyed the quickly made meal. 

They were nearly finished when Daniel spoke. “You’ve um – you’ve very effectively avoided my question Daisy.” 

Daisy looked up from her plate and raised her eyebrows. “What question?” 

“Us.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“See I quite enjoy your company Agent Johnson, we seem to work well together, and getting to know more about you just makes me want to know everything about you. And I fully enjoyed our kissing. So – maybe we – we probably should discuss where this – where – um where we – what this all means.” 

“Pretty sure the kissing means I like you. I just assumed you felt the same since you participated rather vigorously.”

He felt heat creeping up his neck. He watched her as her eyes twinkled and her grin got bigger obviously enjoying the little cat and mouse game she was now playing.” I did. But I usually take a girl on a date before kissing her.” 

“What? Our couple undercover ops aren’t dates?” She giggled. “Sometimes in this line of work – it’s about all you get. Besides did you forget that we are time traveling? It’s not like we can just go to the movies.” 

He laughed. “No I suppose we can’t.”

“Wait. What was the last movie you went to?” Daisy put here fork down and pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged in her chair. She looked at him expectantly. “Secret agents did go to the movies back in the old days, right?” She winked at him.

He gave her an irritated look. He thought for a moment and then smiled. “To Catch a Thief.” 

Daisy rocked back in her chair and laughed. “Of course it was. What other movie would a spy go see? It was pretty good though. Grace Kelly is gorgeous.”

He laughed with her. Then he looked at her. “Wait. You know the movie?” 

“Yeah. Hitchcock. Me and Fitz and Jemma did a marathon once. Well I mean we watched some of the Hitchcock movies. Fitz picked the best ones. Not in one day or anything. That was one of them. The Birds. North by Northwest. Psycho. Rear Window. Vertigo. Dial M for Murder.” 

“I know that last one. I saw that one too.” 

Daisy smiled. “See - this. This is what we do Daniel. We talk. That’s what we do about us. Talk about movies, and books, and our jobs and our friends, and things we like and dislike. You already know I like sugar and I’m not fond of mushrooms. We’ve watched at least one of the same movies. So we talk. Get to know each other.” She bit her bottom lip. “Maybe share a few kisses from time to time. Cause gotta admit, you do that very well for an old man.” 

Her mirth at his stern facial expression caused a smile to grow across his face. “You’re impossible. And adorable. And so beautiful.” 

“See this would be a really good time to kiss if we were in a Hitchcock movie.” 

He leaned over and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips. “Like this.” 

“Sure. That was nice. Just like the movies. Oh I know. You like to dance Agent Sousa.” 

“I did.” 

Maybe some time you can teach me. May tried to teach me how to dance properly. It was weird letting your S.O. slash adopted mom lead in a waltz. you know. Let alone a tango.” 

“I can’t help it if you have two left feet Daisy. It always amazed me how truly bad you were. You could do Tai Chi and you even learned how to take me down in hand to hand, but you couldn’t move your feet in any sort of a coordinated manner.” May reached into the fridge and got a bottle of water and a yogurt, then grabbed a banana. 

Daisy stared in disbelief at her. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people.” 

“I wasn’t. It’s the kitchen. If you two want more privacy go to your bunk. I mean that’s where I’d go to do my acclimating.” She nodded at Daniel. “Agent Sousa.” She patted Daisy on the back, smiled and then walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the Daisysous, Timequake stories, gifs, and videos I've been seeing. So many people jumping aboard this ship. Thanks for reading my little story.


	11. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. Lots of Angst. Poor Daisy.

Daisy looked over at Daniel who was grinning. “Your mom keeps giving you permission to date me I think.” 

“Oh god.” Daisy put her head in her hands. 

“Which is great, cause from what I’ve seen and heard, I do not want to get on the bad side of Agent May.” 

Daisy just groaned. 

“I mean I’ve only been here for a few weeks now, but your family is very protective of you. Jemma basically insinuated I would be physically harmed if I hurt you in any way. She and Agent May seem to think we are already – um – well – in some sort of a relationship.” 

“Oh god. She gave you the shovel talk?” 

He looked at her curiously. “Shovel talk?” 

Daisy sighed. “I used to want a family so bad.” She sighed deeper. “I forgot how embarrassing they can be.” 

“What’s the shovel talk?” 

“You know where family members threaten to do horrible things to anyone who even thinks about hurting someone. Shovel. Bury you. You will die if you hurt me.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Makes sense when you put it that way. I guess your whole family is going to do that at some point.” 

“Oh god.” Daisy sighed. “I mean yeah, probably. Sorry.” 

“I think it’s cute. They all care about you very much. But Jemma’s the only one to give me a serious shovel talk so far. So I can expect more?” 

“I’m sorry. Probably.” 

“Deke’s been giving me an evil eye ever since he and Mack got back. Were you and he – um – together – at some point?” 

“No.” She sighed louder. “He wanted to be, I guess. I don’t – I don’t really – I wasn’t – he’s – he’s like a – like my brother Or a nephew or something. It’s kinda weird. He’s Jemma’s grandson. From the future 

“And I’m from the past.” 

“Yup. But you are not Jemma’s grandson. I mean Jem and Fitz are family. They are my sister and brother. And honestly, I just don’t feel – I like him – I just don’t feel that way about Deke. I know he wishes sometimes I did, I guess a while back he had a kinda crush on me. Once he tried to tell me, and I just saw him as a friend, and opened up to him about Lincoln. I guess I hurt him, but I didn’t – I mean - I wasn’t trying to – I didn’t get it then. Don’t get me wrong, I like him. He’s just Deke.” 

“And what am I Daisy?” 

“Handsome. Kind. A very good listener. Thoughtful.” 

“I wasn’t fishing for compliments.” 

She smiled. “You’re someone I’d really like to get to know better. And, I um – I really hope you feel the same.” Daisy very uncharacteristically blushed. She ducked her head waiting for his reply. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve answered that rather clearly. You are definitely intriguing Agent Johnson.” 

“As are you Agent Sousa.” 

“And you both need to get your intriguing asses to the command center.” May said loudly as she stuck her head into the room. “Now!” Her tone indicated the seriousness of the order. They rushed after May arriving just as the rest of the team arrived. 

“What’s going on?” Sousa spoke first. 

“Anomalies.” 

“Well for fucks sake Jemma that’s not helpful. That’s our freaking life.” Daisy looked annoyed. 

Yoyo snorted at her bluntness. She wasn’t wrong. 

“What I mean is anomalies within the computer system, navigational drive, jump drive, everything really.” 

“Yes the whole system appears to be making rather abnormal indications.” Enoch added. 

“So how do we fix it Simmons?” That came from Mack. 

“I don’t – I don’t know if we can. I think someone is interfering with the program. With the signals.” 

“Someone hacked in?” Daisy clarified. 

“Yes. Our entire system looks to be compromised. With the jump drive being the focus. Unfortunately, we have little time to fix it.” 

“But who could do that with 80’s technology? Coulson blew up all the Chronicoms. And we got the robots, right Mack?” 

“But if Sibyl is still out there. I need to plug into the system and draw her out.” Coulson added. 

Daisy ran over to the computer and started typing frantically. “There is no way in hell she broke into my safeguards.” Daniel moved next to Daisy and watched as her fingers flew over the keys. 

“Daisy she’s got an advantage. She’s a chronicom.” 

Daisy gazed over at Jemma. “Fuck Chronicoms. They are not going to beat me.” She looked at Enoch. “No offense.” 

He nodded at her. “I understand your anger Agent Johnson. Perhaps I can help?” 

Coulson came alongside Enoch. “Me too Daisy. Just tell us....” 

“Yes!!! Get the hell out of my computer and stay out you witch.” She typed more and then she looked over at the team, and back to the computer and smiled. “Not on my watch Sibyl.” But her smile faded as she once again began frantically typing. “Damn it, damn it. She left a trojan horse.” 

“Daisy what is it.” May cut to the chase. 

Daisy looked past everyone to make eye contact with Jemma. “The jump drive. It’s been compromised. I was too late.” 

“But you can you fix it, right Daisy?” Mack spoke to her. 

Her panicked look back at him indicated otherwise. “Maybe if we were home in the damn 21st century and I had like a couple days.” 

Enoch was looking at the readouts. “This is not good.” 

“Good grief, people, spill it. What the hell is going on?” Sousa’s patience was wearing thin. 

“It appears we’ve lost control of the time drive. At this rate the Zephyr will collapse into a space time singularity in two days.” Jemma let the bad news sink in. Then she added. “Or relatively speaking – 20 minutes.” 

“Wait. Come again now?” Mack said. 

“Think of it like a stone skipping along the surface of a pond. The jumps and the time we spend in any given time period are getting exponentially shorter. If we keep getting smaller...” 

“We sink.” Mack interjected. 

“Metaphorically, yes. For us that means a jump within a jump. Which leads to – honestly I have no idea.” 

“Finally the scientists from the future and I are on the same page.” Daniel spoke up 

“Can’t we just disconnect the fuel cell regulator.” Deke asked. 

“We would. If we could reach it. The field is cycling. At a rate of 49 pulses per second. And it appears to disintegrate anything it touches.” Enoch added.

“So we need to find a way to slow down those pulses.” 

May and Daisy both turned to look at Yoyo. 

May spoke first. “Or move fast enough to go between them.” 

Yoyo sighed. “you guys remember I have no powers, right?” 

“We have to fix that.” May moved closer to Yoyo. “I have an idea.” She glanced at Daisy, then turned to the whole team. “Jiaying.” 

Daisy spun around quickly to look at May. “My mother?” 

“Yes. She’s an inhuman. She’s here somewhere. It’s 1984. She already has her powers. She could help Yoyo. That’s what she did, right? Before she was...” 

“Cut to pieces by Whitehall. She’s alive. She’s – Cal – he said she helped transition new inhumans. She was their leader. Our leader. Back before – she’s a good person.” 

“You can’t go Daisy. It has to be me and Yoyo. I can fly the quinjet and we can ask her to help us. The rest of you need to try to work out another solution.” 

“But where would we look for her?” Yoyo’s question was on everyone’s mind. 

“Afterlife,” May answered her.

“I have to go. Please.” 

“Daisy you can’t. Too many things could go wrong. You need to be here. Try and help Enoch and the others with another option. We don’t know that we can find her. Or that she will help.” 

“She’ll help. She was a good person. She’ll help Yoyo. I know she will. I can help.” 

“Dais, she can’t know who you are. She can’t see you. That’s why you can’t go. I’m sorry.” 

“I wouldn’t tell her who I am. I just want to see her. Just a glimpse of who she was.” The tears were falling freely now down Daisy’s cheeks. “Please May.” 

“Daisy.” 

Jemma and Mack were not subtle as they pulled the rest of the team away. Everyone left the area except for May and Daisy. Daniel and Coulson lingered close by. 

“Please May. I just want a glimpse of who she was. Before.” 

“Look I know how hard this is for you. But too many things can go wrong. What if there’s a mind reader inhuman? What if Jiaying just instinctually knows? Figures it out? Her knowing anything about you, however small, anything about your existence could jeopardize your future. Even your existence.”

“I don’t care. You’re gonna have to lock me up.” 

“No I won’t. Daisy you know we have a short window here. I need you to be the strong woman I know you are. Help Enoch and Jemma. Try to find an alternate solution.” 

“You could tell her. Tell her to stay safe from Whitehall.” 

May pulled Daisy’s hands into her own. She grimaced at the pain and fear and anger, the regret and guilt flowing through Daisy. “We both know that kind of wave will change everything. Daisy, we can’t go back. All we can do is move forward one step at a time. All we can do, is stay true to who we have become. I know how painful this is for you. I can feel it. I’m so sorry. You know I’m right.” 

Daisy nodded while tears still fell. She pulled May into an aggressive hug. “Please be careful. I can’t lose you too.” She pulled away from May allowing May to recover from her onslaught of emotions. 

May gave her a nod, and a sad smile, turned and walked away passing by Coulson and Daniel. She spoke to Daniel. “Stay with her.” 

“Of course. Good luck Agent May. I hope you are successful.” 

“Me too.” She turned to Coulson. “Maybe we can have that talk you so desperately want, after we get back.” 

“Why now?” 

“I am going to seek help for myself as well. I know what I have is not inhuman, but Jiaying is an expert on powers and gifts. I need to feel again. I want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Expecting some heavy feels with tonight's episode. But I don't think think we will get a conversation with Daisy about visiting Afterlife and Jiaying. So I did my own. Hopefully we get at least a little Daisy and Daniel tonight. If not - I'll just make my own. As always thanks for reading and comments are appreciated.


	12. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter before the next episode airs.

Before

Daisy stared at May. She was hearing the words she said but couldn’t grasp them. They needed to go back. Cause Nathaniel had found Afterlife. And Jiaying could be in danger. Okay those points made sense. But the rest of it. “How- how- could I have a sister?” 

May almost rolled her eyes. But taking in the young woman before her, she could see how shocking this news was for her. “A sister who most likely died in the original timeline. You said yourself many times that when you met your mother that she was almost 100 years old. I’m sure she had many relationships other than Cal during all that time.” 

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded automatically. “Makes sense. I guess I could have more siblings even, huh?” 

“Well the only one we know about is Kora. And she’s being influenced by Nathaniel. And that cannot end well for anyone.” 

“Here Daisy. I made you a cup of tea.” Daniel joined them holding a tray. “made one for you too Agent May.” He handed the women mugs of steaming tea. 

“Thank you, Daniel. And it’s just May. Everyone calls me May.” 

He nodded at her as he sat down next to Daisy taking his own mug in his hands. 

Daisy looked over at him and gave him a small smile. “I have a sister.” 

“I heard. That’s a good thing, right?” 

“I hope so.” She turned to May. “We’re going to help them?” 

“Yeah. Just waiting for word from Jiaying.” 

“We need to make sure she’s okay so I’m okay. So I get born. How weird is that? Thinking about it hurts my brain.” 

“Mine too.” May smiled. “Jemma said it wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to return to the healing pod. She said your body’s still weak and your powers could hurt you if you’re not at full strength.” 

“I can’t – I shouldn’t see her. I know that. But you think I might need to?” 

“Nathaniel’s powers are strong Daisy. And who knows what he’s doing right now at Afterlife. Your sister seems to be falling for whatever drivel he’s offering. She’s strong too. Some kind of fire power.” 

“I don’t want to fight my own sister.” 

“I know. Hopefully it doesn’t come to that. But you always do what’s right. No matter the cost.” 

“I would have May. I would have had to. I almost had to kill Jiaying. Or she would have killed me. But Cal said I shouldn’t have to live with that.” 

“I’m sorry Daisy. I should never have let you go fight her on your own. I should have come with you.” 

“No. She would have killed you. She hated Shield. You. Coulson. Me. Once I made my loyalty clear she had no qualms about killing me. I was just an obstacle in her way. I know it’s because of what Whitehall did to her. She went insane. I can’t let Nathaniel do that to my sister. I have to try and stop it.” 

“I know. So go back in the pod after finishing your tea. Fully heal up so we can stop Nathaniel, once and for all.” 

“And make him pay for what he did to Daisy.” Daniel added.

“That too.” May nodded at him. “You’ll see to her, then?” 

“Always.” 

May smiled at then both. “I did say she should rest and heal properly. No acclimating. There’ll be time for that later.” May got up and walked out of the room. 

Daniel sighed. “She’s gonna never let that word go, is she?” 

“Nope. Sorry. But it is good to have my May back. At least somewhat. She can feel more now.” 

“She’s trying to hide how worried about this whole Jiaying and Kora thing she really is.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So I take it from the exchange you two just had that your mother tried to – to um...” 

“Kill me. Yeah. I almost had to kill her instead. But my father stepped in and killed her while I watched.” 

“Daisy...” 

“You know the sad thing is, that’s not even the most traumatic thing I’ve been through. And no I don’t need want to dredge up that particular past memory and yes, I will do what May said. Do you mind very much staying? I mean I know watching me sleep is probably not very productive and you’ll be bored to tears, but....” 

“I’d love to. I’ll stay with you Daisy. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” 

“That’s pretty sappy.” Daisy grinned as she got up. 

“Thank you.” 

Daisy took his arm he offered and her smile grew larger as he led her back to the healing pod. He opened the glass cover and helped her inside. She sat for a moment looking at him. 

“I’m glad you accepted Jemma’s prosthetic leg she made for you.” 

“You were worried I wouldn’t?” 

“Well you know, we get used to who we are. Change although inevitable, is never easy. And the changes have been flying at you non -stop, fast and furious. No one would blame you if you needed to take a breath and think a bit. I mean most people would have ran away screaming by now.” 

“Well it will definitely make jumping out of a plane easier.” He patted his new leg and smirked. 

“Good thing we avoided that, huh?” 

“This time. Something tells me that chaos and crisis is the norm around here. Just in case, I have those ‘shoots within very easy access for next time.” 

“Always prepared.” 

“Just looking after everyone. This is my team now.” 

She reached for his hand. Their fingers entwined. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers, lingering for a brief moment, and then pulled away. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.” He sat down as he hit the button to close the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for the next episode. Daisy centric. Time loops. Sousa and Daisy. Yay!!!!!!!Dousy it is I guess. Who can argue with Chloe and Enver, right? As always thanks so much for reading. I shall return soon. After.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not really shipped Daisy with anyone since Lincoln died. But goodness that chemistry between Chloe and Enver was amazing. I had to write something. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
